My huge mistake
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Shuichi wanted to tell something to Yuki. Yuki being Yuki didn't listen to him and kicks him out. But what shuichi wanted to say? Is it Yuki's  huge mistake? can Yuki get his Shu-chan back? Yuki and Shuichi. mpreg. YukixShuichi all the way baby!
1. The mistake

"Yuki…. Ne Yuki!"

"What is it brat."

"I have to tell you some thing."

"I have no time for your silly chitchat I have a deadline. So leave me alone."

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE DEADLINE. CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY?"

"BRAT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"YOU ALWAYS ARE SO RUDE TO ME. DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU. NOW MOVE AND LET ME DO MY JOB."

"NO I WON'T MOVE AND YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME."

"THAT'S IT BRAT GET FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. THIS TIME FOR GOOD. TAKE ALL YOUR SHIT WITH YOU."

"No Yuki please listen to me. This is very important."

"Yah? Do you want me to throw your stuff for you? OK I will do it."

"Yuki listen!"

So then I threw all of his belonging and kick him out of my apartment. Or you can say that was the day I made the huge mistake of my life.


	2. What Shuichi wanted to tell me

After 3 month from the incident…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was sitting on my sofa looking at my computer screen. It has been 3month since I threw Shuichi out. Ever since that day nobody has seen Shuichi. I immediately called Hiro after realizing what I have done, thinking Shuichi will go there. But Hiro was out of town with Ayaka. That got me more worried, so I dashed out of the door to find Shuichi; I went to the ramen stand, where Shuichi likes to pass his day, and to the park where we had our first encounter. But there was no Shuichi. It was like he vanished from my doorstep. As if somebody has erased him from the moment I shut the door into his face. I called his cell phone, but he kept cutting the connection. I called Thoma and K for help. Thoma as being bastard was happy that I threw Shuichi out. I still remember our conversation.

"Eiri you did the right thing by kicking him out. He was burdening you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP THOMA! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO SAY HE WAS A BURDEN!"

"But it's true. He was reason you were stressed out and vomited blood."

"Listed you bastard. Shuichi was not burden. He loved me with all of his might, he took care of me, taught me how to live once again. He didn't burden but saved me from my self. Today you are not seeing me committing suicide is because of him."

"But still…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR ARGUMENT. And Yuki, if you loved Shuichi then why did you kick him out in the first place?"

"I let my anger to get me."

"Yah? You let your anger to get you? But I didn't see you were angry to your whores."

Believe, me that sentence shut me up big time.

"K..!"

"Don't K me bastard. I will look for Shuichi. Man just hope Hiro won't kill you when he returns tomorrow. God knows where Shuichi is. "

I winched at that thought. Hiro was definitely not going to like this news. Where could Shuichi be? Oh Shuichi.

"K, How about we look for his parents house?"

"What world are you living in man? Don't you know His parents disowned him just because he was in love with you? What type of lover are you?"

That was new news to me. He was right. What type of lover was I?

So that was it. There was no news from my Shu-Chan for entire 3 month. I don't know what happened to him. Is he was ok? Was he alive? Id some kidnapped him? God please don't let any harm let to me. Please bring him back to my arm, I promise I will take care of and show all the love he deserves. Beeping noise of my phone distracted my thought. I jumped to get the phone. Shuichi could be calling to take him back. My hope was ruined by a female voice. I was pissed and a call from a fangirl won't make it good. So I replied harshly by "WTF you want?" I could feel the voice became nervous. Serves the bitch right for calling me in wrong time. "Ahem! Sir I am Mrs. Nashotah. May I please talk to Mr. Shindou?" that got my attention.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I can't give out my clients information unless he or she is close person to him."

"I..I am close to him. I am Eiri Yuki, Shuichi's lo… erm Husband."

"Oh! You are Mr. Yuki. I hope you already know the good news!"

"Uh.. What good news?"

"What? you mean he didn't tell you?"

" No he didn't. Could you tell me what happened to him?"

"Mr. Yuki your wife is pregnant. But is you are knowing now he is 3month pregnant." The doctor said cheerily.

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to be daddy. Shuichi was going to tell him the good news but he was being a mother-fucking jerk and kicked him out. Two drops of tears came from Yuki's eyes.

" Erm doctor how is this possible? You know he is a 50% male?"

" A Transgender man actually. You know very well Mr. Yuki right. He has a Uterus."

"But still we thought he was unfertile you know."

"We believed that too Mr. Yuki. Miracle can happen. But it can't that surprising because he had disturbed period."

"But it had 4 month delay. He didn't have period this year."

"As I told you miracle can happened. But he has to be very careful. Little mistake led to miscarry. He didn't call me at all. Could you tell him to come for check up tomorrow?"

"Doctor.. He is missing for 3 month "

"WHAT? Mr. Yuki you have to find him as soon as possible. He is in very critical condition."

"We are trying. Um.. did he come to you?"

"No he didn't. But I assure you that if he comes here or calls I shall inform you straight away."

"Ok, thank you." I said and hanged up. I started blankly at the wall. Suddenly my brain registered everything I had just heard and my eyes widened. "WHAT?" I got up and grabbed my jacket and got my car key. I have to find Shuichi. FAST!


	3. The new couple appears with more news

The cold, bone-cracking wind of December was killing me. I have never hated December as much as I do right now. Not while I'm running with my lungs busting out from ribcage. Why the hell my fucking car needs to run out of gas when I most need it? I guess I have to buy extra petrol oil later, but this is not the time to worry about this. Not when I found I'm going to be a father and the mother is missing. So I ran to "K" who was staying in Hiro's apartment. I have to give my self-credit for running thought. Any way…. back to business.

So I knocked the door. As usual the red head opened the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Out of the way redhead"

"Why you…"

"Look I came here to give information about Shuichi. So move and let me talk to K"

"… fine get in."

Heh! Shuichi's name has never failed to stop him from being a bitch.

When I entered the apartment I saw K was typing and talking with two phone in ears. He looked very pale and sleep deprived. Black circle was surrounding his eyes. I can tell he has been working very hard just by looking at him. When he noticed me, he hang up his phone and motioned me to come near him. Before he could say anything I shut him up by telling Shuichi's condition.

K and Hiro were looking at me as if I was eating a giant lizard.

"He's WHAT?" They both said in unison.

" I told you"

" But but how can that be? He is a man for god sake!"

"Eh.. K didn't we told you that Shuichi is transgender?" said Hiro. A sweat was dropping from his forehead.

"OH… yah I remember…. Sorry!." Then K turned to me. " When did you found out?"

"Today at 4pm. His doctor told me. His condition was not good. She said he has high risk off miscarry. K, we have to find him soon. God knows what could happen to him."

"I know dude and…." K grinned and turned to Hiro. " Shuichi will want to know that he is going to be a uncle." Hiro was blushing.

I raised my eyes, did never expected this. "Wow! Who knew that you two would knock each other up? And who is mother to be? Hiro?"

K fell to the ground and was laughing hysterically. Hiro was chocking at his own spit. " YOU FOOL! I'M A MAN DAMN IT!" said a very furious Hiro.

" HAHAHAHAHA!" K was rolling in the ground. "OH GOD! HIRO AND ME? AND HIRO AS A MOTHER? HAHAHAHA! YOU MUST HAVE A VERY CRACKED UP MENTALITY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

"Psshh… don't blame me. He has a long hair and stuff.. I wouldn't be surprise if this really happens you know." That got more laughter for K and more Red color for Hiro. " Now if you two don't shut up and speak I will never know the truth."

"hehehe! Hiro knocked up Fuzisaki and I'm married idiot."

"Wah? When?"

"From the beginning!"

"And he is…."

"Yes he is!" Hiro sighed. Shuichi found out about him and consult him that he was not the only one. From then on they became more closer."

"How did you get hocked up with him?"

"Once again magic of Shuichi. When Ayaka told me that she was only dating me so that you notice her ..and that obviously didn't work… I started to notice him. Then Shuichi found out that Fuzisaki was feeling the same. Then set us a blind date and we never knew it would be us."

" Does Thoma know?"

"About what? Fuzisaki's body? Pregnancy? Or our relationship?"

" All of them.."

"Nope. We didn't think that he deserves to know."

Sigh.. "You know, you did the right thing by not telling him. If I hadn't listen to him that day….."

"I know and that's your fault."

"Uh!… I have to go home… please if you find any information about Shuichi, call me."

" Yah we will. Don't worry"

Walking in the street was very painful for me. I saw two couple was walking side-by-side holding hands, protecting each other from bitter cold. Then I saw two more couple was walking with a child. The child was sitting on his fathers shoulder and pulling his hair. The mother was laughing and trying to stop the child from pulling his fathers hair. That reminded of Shuichi and me. Very soon in the future same scenery will come from us. If I find him, I swear that I will be a good husband. I will also be a loving fath.. no my baby will call me Papa. Yes he will call me Papa and he can call Shuichi mama. Despise the fact that it will make Shuichi pout. I can imagine he will say "Don't call me mama, I'm a man call me daddy." I smiled at my predicting future. He would say the same thing in our first night. Laughing to my self I opened my apartment door. Then one thing struck to me. It was very cold out side and god knows where Shuichi is. Is he safely hiding in a warm shelter? Is he having good food and medicine? Is he taking care of himself? I suddenly felt very weak and unable to walk due to shaking of legs. Some how I plopped to my couch. I tried to sniff the faint smell of Shuichi in it. I started to lick the leather until; my phone disturbed me. However my anger washed out when I hared the little voice.

"Papa?"

"Ri..Riku?"

"Papa can I talk to mama?" The voice of the three years sound very concerned.

" Mama isn't here sweetheart." I know have never cared for the kid before. But knowing that I'm going to be a father was bringing out my inner passion.

"Uh! Can you tell me where is he? I had a bad dream about him." I wanted to hug the boy. "Listen dear, nightmares never becomes true ok. Do you remember how you use to tell Papa when he had night mare?"

"Yah!"

"Can you say it now?"

"Bad dream! Bad dream! Go away! Let my angel come again, bringing my sweet dream back!"

"There you go! You will not have bad dream again. Do you know you are going to have a little brother or sister?"

"Wahh.. Really?"

"Yes dear now call Yusiki for me ok. I will talk to you later."

"Ok! Here you go"

"Yusiki?"

"Hello Eiri! How are you?"

"Save that for later. I want my baby back."

"What?"

"I said I want my Riku back as soon as possible."

* * *

Hi people! Ahem.. Sorry for not saying something on my previous chapters. So yah.. This is my first long fic so be nice. And the typos? I swear I fixed it but somehow it wasn't saved…. And if you don't like yaoi or mpreg then suck it up and get fuck out of here. Why I took so long? Well.. sniff! My plot puppy is dead. T_T he was my only beautiful pet. He had long words, Ideas and oh god it pains me. So if anyone could lend me their own Plot puppy.Q~Q To add more bad news, a monster name "School" has given me serious writer block wound. It won't even let me to go to the doctor and cure it. So if you guys just suck it up and not pick on my bad grammar and instead give me ideads.. or lend their plot puppy(I hate plot bunnies, they poops) I will be very happy! :) now fuck off or else….


	4. Dream of sweet memory p1

I was lying on my couch and was thinking about what happened today. I found out I'm going to be a dad, Hiro and the Fuzisaki is together and Riku is coming next week. Yah! After threatening Yusiki for his life he agreed to bring Riku to as soon as possible. I wonder what excuse I'm going to make for Shuichi's disappearance. I was felling very dizzy. All I wanted was to sleep and dream about Shuichi...

* * *

The brat was looking at me angrily. His face was all red and looked cute. Yah, I hate to admit it, but the brat is really cute.

" You know I changed my mind. Don't come! Don't dare show your stupid face to my concert. You keep putting my song down, but you don't know what you're talking about. If you thought that it was trash, you wouldn't keep telling how lousy it is. You just ignore me, but you don't, you keep provoking me."

Blah! Blah! This kid was giving me a major headache. Can't he just shut up? What the fuck does he want from me? I turned to him for an answer. He gasped as he looked at me in the eyes. Why? I don't know. Now it was my turn for question. So I approached to him.

"SHUT UP!"

He let go of the elevator door.

"You're so annoying! Always asking me why? WHY? She kept asking me the same you know that? (My sister came to bug me before him) so let me ask you a question. Why you keep showing your face all the time? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was looking at me. His eyes had fear and also excitement. No matter how much he denies it, I can tell that he has fell for me. Come to think of he was pretty as any young girl. He was very cute. Large eyes, pouty leap, slim body, light tanned face. He was a work of perfection. At that moment, I don't know what came over to me; I leaned in and kissed those pink leaps.

As I have imagined, he tasted of strawberry. His leaps were slightly parted. I took this chance and dug my tongue into his sweet mouth. I pushed my crotch to his. The passion was rising very fast. I was having a major Hard-On just my grounding him. However, I was getting annoyed because he won't stop pushing me away. He was about to get fucked by THE EIRI YUKI, Japans most famous novelist. He was no ordinary slut and the Brat should feel lucky that he was about to fuck him. So as his punishment I pressed my crotch harder. Then I felt that something was wrong with him…...

* * *

I stopped when I didn't felt "The Man Rod" under his pants. Every man has a rod no matter how girly the man is. There must be something wrong with him. So in order to find an answer I tried to dig my hands inside his pant. But thanks for my bad luck, my hands only reached inside of the pant not the under wear. However I did felt some meaty muscle bump outside his underwear. [(Try to imagine this scene lol! XD hahaha! Sorry for interrupting, I couldn't help it! Hahahaha!)] Determined, I tried to enter his underwear, the Brats struggling wasn't helping. But I wasn't giving up; the sensation of finding something new was overwhelming me. Finally I succeeded. I had managed to get inside the underwear. But the Brats struggling increased more; to shut him up I kissed him hard. I knew I would lose the contact soon so, I wanted to explore as much as possible.

Inside, it was warm. Not warm as it makes you to turn on the air conditioner, but loving and delightful warm. The area felt little wet which made me smirk. It made me somewhat happy that my grounding had made him pre-cum. I slide my hand more.

I reached to a strange and unique thing. It was a little muscle, very little muscle to be a, you know man rod? And it wasn't even erect. Then what was the wetness I felt? Then I slide my hand more. Bingo! Found the source of the liquid. It was a tissue that was wrapped has a "W" shape? When I pushed my two fingers inside it, I felt a tissue and a hole. A hole, yah! The liquid was coming from here and I felt the kid gasped. All in all this hole and tissue reminded me of a women's vagina. Vagina…..VAGINA? APPLE PIE! WITH A MUSCLE? THE F….!

The Brat got away suddenly and walked further away from me. I was shocked and unresponsive by what just happened and what I found. When I was ready to say something, his face stopped me. He had tear in his eyes and he looked afraid. I wanted to ask him a question but he ran away from the elevator. Damn! I didn't notice when did the shit opened. I know the Brat had run away very far and it would point less to chase after him. I sighed. Now I had a transgender as a lover… and I seem to be attracted to him or her. Then I noticed his liquid into my two fingers. It was thin and clear like any women's fluid. I took it to my mouth and sucked it. It tasted like strawberry and salty. This kid surely eats a lot strawberry and I'm looking very forward to see him again.

* * *

HI! HI! HI! I know I know it's very short. If you guys didn't understand that why the heck I was play backing, just know that Eiri is dreaming about Shuichi and how they met. Yes I'm going include their first smexing night. Yes my Microsoft 2000 sux. And thanks for people who liked this story. I hate the fact I had to copy Eiri's quote from the English dubbed anime. People were right about how dubbing sux.

By the way thanks to Cazzylove for giving me her plot puppy! ^_^ I hope she knows that she is not having it back. :3 D

PLZ! PEOPLE! WHENEVER YOU SEE NEW CHAPTER JUST GIVE ME A NEW IDEA AND POINT OUT ANY ERROR'S!

Yah…now you guys can leave. Shuuu….. _


	5. Dream of sweet memory p2: A frazle hint

When I suddenly woke up, sweat was covering my hair and was trailing down to my chin. I looked here and there to look for a certain person, when reality hit me I became very disappointed. It was just a dream about a sweet past after all. I had fallen asleep in the couch once again. I grunted at annoyance, because I was sure a major back pain was visiting me very soon. My wristwatch was flashing 10:00 pm of night. That means I had been sleeping for seven hour. My stomach was growling horribly, reminding me I haven't eaten anything. I got up, careful not to wake the back pain up and went to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on his face. I looked up into the mirror after patting my face dry. I remembered my sweet dream of Shuichi and I smiled sadly. I felt so miserable. I kicked my own lover who was pregnant and was in critical condition and when I'm working my ass of to find him, I can't. I even don't know if he is on safety or not.

My stomach growled for the third time. Oh well a good stomach always gives clear answers. I walked up to fridge and pulled out my left over chicken curry and heat it. It was surprising how my previous quote was right. I indeed had an idea where Shuichi might be.

I now kind of remember what Shuichi told me during our second date on whole two years.

We went to eat in my favorite restaurant in Osaka. Our eating was over in 5 :00 of evening when sunlight is still there. We were in our car.

Shuichi was sitting on passenger seat. As usual he was rambling about something.

"_Wah! Yuki! Osaka is so beautiful. It is so wide and open. Unlike this, Tokyo is filled with people. _

_You can barely see the star at night. Hey are you even listening? Yuki!"_

"_Yah! Yah brat." _(I was clearly not listening).

" _You know! I would move in here anytime if I have chance."_

"_Shut up brat! You are giving me a headache!"_

"_Mou Yuki! You are soo mean! Oh! Yuki do you know I have …who lives in here. You should meet him. You know, he has ….. just like you. His name is ….zo ….do."_

"_Yah!Yah! Now Shut Up!"_

I have vivid memory of what Shuichi told me that day. He said he loved Osaka and move in here if he just here. He also said someone he knows also leaves here. But I can't remember what his name was. All I remember is "zo" for his first and "do" for his last name. I think his last name could possible Shindou or what ever. God, now he so wished he listened to Shuichi's every word. But thanks to whatever little I listened could work. He probably could be in Osaka. So I got up and called "K".

* * *

" So your saying he could be in Osaka?" K said poking his head with his gun. I seriously felt bad for the guy. He looked worse than I saw him yesterday. His bags under eyes looked darker. He has been working non-stop to find Shuichi. Then I looked at Hiro. He looked worse to. It looked as if he didn't shave for a week. It wasn't good for him, because he also had a pregnant lover to care for. I'm amazed that how Suguru didn't complain about Hiro's helping. In fact he actually encouraged Hiro to look for Shuichi. I saw bloated Suguru served coffee to all three of us. I also saw how Hiro scolded him to not to work. I felt a little jealous to see those two. If Shuichi was here, I could have scolded him too.

"Well you can't remember the dudes name Eiri San?" said K.

"Nope. All I remember is Sonzo or Shinzo for his first name. He also have something just like me and I'm positive his last name could be Shindou." I said.

"BASTARD! IF ONLY YOU COULD HAVE LISTENED!" Hiro yelled at me. Honestly is that all he can do? Yell at me? Can't he see that I'm suffering enough?

"Now! Now! Calm down Hiro. Yelling at Eiri san won't bring Shuichi back." Suguru said while calming Hiro down.

"I know but if it wasn't for him…"

That's it! I had enough of his guilty trip.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW I MESSED THE FUCK UP AND CREATED ALL THIS MESS. BUT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING MY BEST TO FIX IT?

CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING HARD TO FIND HIM? CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT I ALREADY HAD ENOUGH SUFFERING AS IT IS?" I yelled at my heart content.

I saw Hiro was opening his mouth for a reply. But K stopped him.

"You two! Fighting won't bring Shuichi back! I can use some spy to look in Osaka but just by four letters it will take too long. Other wise we have nothing to do."

"How long you do you thing it would take?" I said.

"Probably three or four month."

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

"Yap!"

"BUT HE WOULD BE SEVEN MONTH PREGNANT!"

"We don't have any other option."

_Oh this is definitely NOT GOOD. _

* * *

Hahahahaha! Ain't this suck? I'm still leading you guys on. Feh! XD

Oh It will take looong time Shuichi will be found, of course not in the way Eiri has ever imagined.

You guys are probably thinking I'm going to kill Shuichi or not.

My answer is maby, if my brain goes this way. D yes I'm eveil. I DID label this story, as angst so there is a slight chance.

I'm soooo sorry it took me so long. But my borrowed plot kitty ish dead. (forgot to feed him. Again). So I had to buy new one from pet store. To compensate here is a short story for yah…. I saw this story on a add and twisted it…..

* * *

After a long long time of driving Eiri finally found a descent fast food restaurant for breakfast. Finally he could give Shuichi a rest to calm their daughter down.

Girl: Mah mah! Meh ungry! (Pulls Shuichi's hair)

Shuichi: Just hold on a minute baby. (Trying to get rid of the girl's hand from his hair).

Girl: If yah don't feed meh I'm gonna eat Riku nee.!( Bites Riku's leg)

Riku: Sigh! (Shakes his leg to get rid of the chick). If yah don't let me go brat I will throw you out on that cow dung. D

Girl: DAH! DAH! RIKU KICKED MEH!

Shuichi: RIIKKUUU!

Riku: Huffs! I was not joking!

Girl: mmmaaaahhhhhhh! (Attacks Riku who attacked back)

Shuichi: YUKI! DO SOMETHING!

Eiri: O_O I found haven!

Shuichi: Really! KID STOP EATING EACH OTHER! YOUR DAD FOUND A PLACE FOR BREAKFAST!

In the fast food restaurant every thing was going peaceful. Girl was as usual eating like a pig and throwing a bit of to Riku, who was trying his hardest not to strangle the girl right there. In the end he was soo covered in food that he had to go to restroom to clean up.

Girl: Mah!mah! Where does breakfast come from?

Shuichi: Well you see, far far away from the earth there is a place called breakfast land. Their leaves many many little fairies who blah blah blah blah…

Eiri: XD ku!ku!ku! (Trying his best not to laugh)

Shuichi: Then they ad honey and milk and blahblah blah…

Girl: Oh..okai!.. Mah!mah so how was I made?

Shuichi: O/O ...

Eiri: Smirks! D

Shuichi: v/v (goes back to eating)

Girl: looking desperately at Shuichi for an answer. Q~Q

Eiri: (Couldn't take it any more and falls outta chair laughing his ass of) Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Mean time Riku came back and saw a crying Shuichi, yelling Kid and a Laughing Eiri.

Riku: What?

That earned more laughing from Eiri.

_Ps: This story is not related to this story. O.o_


	6. Still reaching Osaka

_Eight month later in a white room._

_A pink hair man was sitting on a chair, looking impatiently at the women with white coat. The woman however was looking at a white paper. She looked tensed and unhappy. She looked at the man in front of her and told him something. It made the man more impatient and he shout at the women. The women shook her head, which made the man cry. The man got up and left that ugly plain white room._

* * *

It's been exactly nine month since Shuichi left, and we have working non-stop to find where he is. K told us it would take seven month, but he was wrong for the first and worst time. However I don't blame him, it's totally my fault in the first place. I have never paid attention Shuichi's family history; never have bothered to ask him. All I know about him is he likes pokey and he sings. Sometime I wonder how Shuichi fell in love with a man like me in the first place. The scary part is, he is pregnant with my kid and not with any of his relative. Yes he is not with his relative in Osaka. K had found that Shuichi's only families that use to live in Osaka was Sanzo Shindou. He was Shuichi's cousin and was a priest of a shrine in Osaka. I was very surprised when I saw his picture. He was a Japanese blond just like me. But big problem is he left for USA four years ago and never returned. When K had called him, he was confused and said Shuichi has never contacted him. He also told us that long time ago he gave his house key to Shuichi. His house was our last hope to find Shuichi. We didn't waste anytime; we booked the shortest plane route and headed for Osaka.

* * *

ok ok! I know this chapter is very short and crap. But I was running out of ideas of this story. I got very lazy this summer. I promise next chapter with more explanation will be posted exactly tomorrow. Also I would be posting next chapter for "Reincarnation".

Below is a sneak peak. **HEY STOP THROWING ROCKS AT ME***

* * *

Kagome looked at the man intently.

"Eiri sensei you look so familiar to me. You look like a person I knew a long time ago. Especially your eyes."

* * *

Skip

"Is that… is that really you inuyasha?"

"I was once"


	7. Sanzo

Sanzo Shindou was on bed with his hewife (his wife cough!.. husband… will get angry if he ever uttered it to him). He smiled as he looked at his sleeping face. He hugged him and smirked as the other person frowned in his sleep trying to get away from his hold. After few minutes of failure struggle he seemed to give up and stayed still. Honestly, all day he would want him to hold him and in bed at night he was different. He tried to sleep in bliss but the sudden phone ring made it impossible for him. He decided to suck it up and just get done with it. When he looked at the receiver for the number, it surprised him. The number code was from Japan and the two annoying people that could call him from there was in China for vacation. So it was someone he doesn't know. He pressed the talk button and like any normal people he said "Hello?". When he said it, an unfamiliar male voice asked him "Hello there may talk to Sanzo Shindou please?". "Yes, I am the person, who are you and why are you calling me so late at night?", said Sanzo who was at this point was angry and sleepy.

"I'm Sorry, you see I'm calling from Japan and I know in your place it is midnight but it was an emergency. By the way my name is Claude Winchester but I prefer "K" it is nice to meet you."

At this is Sanzo got curious, now why the hell an American from Japan will call him? Sanzo sighed and answered, "Well I have no idea why on earth an American from Japan is calling me so state your matter please? And be quick because I'm very sleepy."

"I'm very sorry again for calling at night, so sir do you remember one of your distant cousin named Shuichi Shindou?".

That got his attention. Now why on earth someone will call him for Shuichi? Good lord did anything happened him? He hasn't talked to him for months. What relationship did this dudes business with Shuichi? Did that idiot got involved him in some sort of Yakuza gang? What the hell!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ABOUT SHUICHI? ARE FROM SOME STUPID YAKUZA MEMBER? DID YOU HURT HIM? IF YOU DID I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CASTRATE YOU FROM UP HERE!" Shouted Sanzo on the phone and from their bedroom he could hear his husband calling his name.

"What.. No No.. we are not from any sort off…" the phone seemed to be taken off from the person and replaced with a new voice. "hello I'm Eiri Yuki and no we are not from any Yakuza member. I'm actually Shuichi's lover… and he sort of left us.. so if you know any information about him or has talked to him can you please tell us?"

Now Sanzo was panicking. Shuichi has lover and he left? God why didn't Shuichi call him?

"No he didn't call me at all. Why did he left in the first place?" Sanzo asked.

"It is a long story sir, but can you tell me your house address in Osaka we believe he is in there." The voice seemed urgent. Sanzo gave his house address and told them that Shuichi actually can be there because while leaving Japan, he has given Shuichi his house key. But he wanted to why he left in the first place. But before he asked the phone went dead….

* * *

Fuck…. Now he has to go to Japan. Shuichi that idiot…

"Sanzo"… a softer voice called his name. It was his husband. The owner off the voice placed a hand on his shoulder. " What is wrong?". Sanzo sighed and hugged him. Sorry Goku to wake you up. It seems like I have to go to Japan. His husband, Goku looked him up in worry, "Why so Sudden? What is wrong?".

Sanzo sighed and gave him his answer. "Some idiot called me saying my cousin Shuichi is missing and I was stupid enough to give them my address in Osaka. I have to go Goku… what if his life is in danger? I can't forgive myself if he is hurt because of me. So I have to go Goku. I know it's so sudden but it is urgent."

Goku looked him up with understanding and smiled. "Of course you have to go. I will book your ticket for you as soon as possible. You don't have to worry and go back to bed. You are tired."

Sanzo did what he was told and thought how lucky he was.

* * *

High people….. Yah so it's been long time….ehehehe…. *runs away from angry readers*


End file.
